In the current law enforcement operations for catching overloaded vehicles, fixed vehicle weighing scales are installed in front of the tool stations of the highway to weigh vehicles and check if any vehicles violate traffic regulations. Since the locations of these vehicle weighing scales are fixed, the drivers of the overloaded vehicles may easily steer clear of these fixed stations from the interchanges in front of the vehicle weighing scale stations to avoid the weighing procedure. Consequently, it is not easy to catch overloaded vehicles. Due to the limitations of human resources and equipments, the task of catching overloaded vehicles is even more difficult on ordinary roads or major routes. Moreover, the fact that such tasks require the use of weighing equipment only makes it harder to carry out. Consequently, various problems arise from the enforcement processes, which consume lots of administration resources. Moreover, there are many other types of incidents of traffic violations such as speeding, illegal parking, and other instances of traffic violations. These law enforcement operations aim at catching such violations are separately executed by different groups of police officers with separate sets of equipment, which creates a huge drain on the resource of manpower and equipment. Furthermore, the areas and road sections where the law enforcement operations are executed must be planned in advance, which not only limits the mobility of such operations, but also compromises the effects of law enforcement. Therefore, it is urgent to improve the mobility of law enforcement operations for catching traffic violators and more importantly, the ways for implementing the law enforcement operations.